


The Doctor and I

by ModernEllf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I hope you like smut, May contain smut, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernEllf/pseuds/ModernEllf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's life seems to be on track again since he found out that Gallifrey stands and so did some other Time-Lords, including his love, The Helper. They decide to pay a visit to her human family, but when they do, they realise there is more trouble on Earth than on Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, so I'll be open to any sort of criticism you have for me. You can also follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, that belongs to the BBC.

"No!" I shouted as I immediately sat up in the bed, my hearts racing from my most recent nightmare. They were the same nightmares, but they always seemed to get scarier. "Are you ok?" he asked, I looked up at him, the Doctor, my fiancé. I loved him, he was the greatest Time Lord I ever knew. "I'm ok, it was just a dream" I told him as my breathing slowed down. "Do you want to tell me about it?," he asked as he sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "it's better to get it off your chest instead of bottling it up".

I looked up at his young yet ancient, brown eyes and said "I'm always getting the same dream over and over again. It's of my human family, the one I joined into after the Time War. It'd start off happily, just another normal day and all of a sudden, I would feel as if I had to protect them because they were in danger but I didn't know how. I felt alone because I thought I was the only Time Lord and I felt as if I was going to fail, That's when I would wake up".

I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and remembering the times when I was on Earth, when I acted like a human even though I was a Time Lord, there was something inside me that stored the memories of my life before living on Earth away and kept them safe, to never be forgotten. I didn't tell anyone what I was, mainly for my safety and theirs, I believed that I was the only Time Lord left and I was sad about that. A great and powerful race gone because of some stupid Daleks. I vowed to myself on that day during the Time War that I would get my revenge for my people and for Gallifrey.

I was so enraged that I was momentarily unaware of what was going on around me and that was when I got seriously injured.

I was fighting at Arcadia, we managed to clear a section off. There were about 100 other Time Lords with me, some weak, some strong enough to fight. Something exploded near us and I was closest to it. The force alone from it was enough to hurt even the strongest person.

I must've been unconscious for a while because I woke up, hearing the Doctor's voice saying "it's alright, you're going to be okay, I promise you, just don't die on me now". I remember feeling his shaking hand brush my blood matted brown hair back from my face. I opened my eyes at this touch and smiled, well, tried to smile, my whole body hurt.

We were in his TARDIS, there were a number of bandages and other things on the floor beside him. "I'll have to regenerate," I told him, "nothing can help me unless I regenerate". "Do that then, just promise me that you'll let me take you to Earth, where you'll be safe" he said frantically. "Okay, you can take me to Earth" I sighed. I lifted my hand up to his face and he held it there. Then he got up and stood about 6 feet away from me, his face expressionless. Then I regenerated.

I opened my eyes at that part of the memory. I didn't want to think of it. I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it, out over the Gallifreyan horizons. I was still trying to get used to the fact that the Doctor and I weren't the only Time Lords left. The other 100 Time Lords were forced into hiding. We all managed to kill the Daleks, but with a price. I really thought that the other Time Lords were killed, but I was relieved it was the opposite. I shivered, hoping it wouldn't happen again.

"We could go and see them for a while, just so you can make sure that they're okay and let them know that you're okay too," the Doctor suggested, his quiet voice breaking the silence, " you could also tell them that we're getting married," I turned around to face him, with a smile on my face, "I'd like that" I said.

I woke up to a pale, cold morning, the Doctor and I agreed to leave as soon as the second sun had risen, which hadn't happened yet. I estimated that it would be another three hours until we left.

I got out of bed and dressed from my bed clothes into some travelling clothes; a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt and some flat shoes, it was an outfit I had on Earth. I went through the usual routine of getting washed before tying my now blonde hair into a ponytail as I left the room and made my way to the TARDIS.

It had been a while since I was in the TARDIS. To be honest, I kind of missed her, I missed the thrill of pushing buttons and turning dials and then appearing in the past, present or future of Earth or a different planet, no matter how dangerous it would've been. It was fun to be in the TARDIS, and no-one has been in it can deny that.

3 minutes later I stepped into the TARDIS, the warmth greeting my face. I felt a sense of welcoming in the atmosphere, like she was happy that I was back and that she missed me as much as I missed her.The Doctor must've sensed it too because he came over and stood beside me, with a grin on his face, and said "she's missed you, and she's not bothered about trying to hide it, but it'll be another few hours before the old girl is up and running, and that means we have time to kill." He paused momentarily, looking at me, then he asked "so, what do you want to do before we leave".

I thought about it for a minute. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him, hoping he would answer. He nodded and I continued "you know at Arcadia? Why did you save the others and I? You could've left us there, but you didn't".

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. "I saved you and the others for many reasons," he said, "one reason was I love you and I couldn't bear to let you die and another reason was I didn't want to be a monster, I didn't want to live with the guilt of knowing  I could've helped all of you, but I didn't help anyway. I chose not to be like that, like a heartless monster and I'm very glad I did."

Without warning, I hugged him, tears of gratitude welling up in my eyes. "Thank you" I mumbled. It was all I could say without ending up crying. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders and rest his chin on my head before saying "I'll do anything for you, my love".

I leant back to look up at his face, a mischievous smirk on my own. "There's something else you could do right now" I hinted. At first his face looked confused but then a moment later, his eyes widened and he grinned. "I can certainly do that" he told me, his lips crahing into mine.

He was gentle yet ferocious, just how I liked it. I grinned against his lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues danced together, both seeking dominance. My hands wandered to the buttons of my shirt. As I was about to undo the first button, the Doctor grabbed my hands. He broke away from the kiss and whispered into my ear "let me do the honour". I giggled when he said this, even during our love-making he was still polite, unless I drove him over the edge.

His hands proceeded to unbutton my shirt. In less than a minute, it was on the floor. I took off his suit jacket and then his shirt. My hands roamed over his slim, sort of muscular chest, admiring every detail of it. His mouth trailed a line of kisses from my jaw to my shoulder, he then bit down gently on my collarbone, obviously leaving a mark. He then took off my bra, rolling my breasts in his hands, before kissing each one. 

He took off the rest off his clothes as I took off mine before pulling me into another kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered my already aching heat. I silenced my moan of pleasure by kissing, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. 

At first I felt pain as he started thrusting inside me, but that was quickly replaced by pleasure. I opened my eyes to look at his face, which had a mixture of lust, pleasure and happiness on it. I could tell my face was the same. "Doctor..." I moaned, burying my face into his neck, he kept hitting the right spot inside me, I felt I was getting closer. "What is it, my dear?" he asked me. "Faster...please...I'm so close" I pleaded. "As you wish" he said, increasing his pace. 

I moaned again and so did he, the pleasure was building up even more. My inner muscles tightened around his memeber as the wave after wave of pleasure shot through me. I moaned his name once more and that signalled his orgasm. Suddenly he came, spilling his seed inside me. The feeling was fantastic. 

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes. Doing nothing else but listening to our breath slow down. Slowly, the Doctor set me onto my feet, I hadn't realised my legs were stiff until then. The Doctor kissed me gently on the lips, "that was a great way to pass the time" he said, laughing. We then cleaned ourselves and got dressed. The Doctor was even more energetic now, I thought it would've tired him out, like it did for me.

A few hours, later, the second sun had risen and the TARDIS was humming happily. The Doctor was literally dancing around the controls, pushing a button here, turning a dial there, before stopping in front a lever. He looked at me with a funnily serious face that made me laugh. "Are you ready" he asked. I nodded, of course I was ready, I was more than ready. He pushed the lever and away we went to Earth.


	2. A little visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helper and the Doctor have arrived on Earth and are soon to find out how her family will react to the news she has for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since the previous chapter, my computer stopped working and it had this chapter saved onto it so I had to write it out again. Like before, I'll be happy for any advice you have for me.

The wonderful sound of the TARDIS signalled our arrival on Earth. I looked at the Doctor nervously, he just smiled slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me outside. "Alright," he said, "we're in Ireland and it's about a week after you left."

I looked around me, it was just another normal rainy day in Ireland.  It didn't rain all the time, but when it did, the sound alone could calm your nerves.

The Doctor and I approached my family's front door. It was still the same TARDIS blue (I got them to choose this colour). "There's a few things you need to know," I said to the Doctor,  he just looked down at me inquisitively so I continued "1. I go by the name of Ava Cassidy and 2. I have no clue how they'll react." The Doctor chuckled and kissed my forehead, "we'll soon find out" he said, releasing my hand and ringing the doorbell. 

5 agonizing seconds passed before I heard footsteps come to the door. I will never forget the shocked face of Elaine Cassidy, my mother, as she opened the door and saw me standing there with already drenched hair. All of sudden, she pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. "Ava," she sighed, standing back and looking at me, "it's been a week. Where were you? You only said in the note that you were going travelling". "And I did go travelling but I'm back for a while now. Mom, this is the Doctor." I said, gesturing towards the Doctor. "Hello, it's lovely to meet you at last" he greeted cheerfully, shaking her hand.

Before she could say anything else, I heard a bark come from the living room. I knew that bark as well as my own two hearts. "Scruff!" I shouted, running into the living room and embracing the massive dog before me.

Scruff, a mix between a Husky and an Irish Wolfhound,  was the only other creature apart from the Doctor that knew I was a Time Lord. Even though he was an animal, he was very wise and understanding, he certainly knew how to cheer me up when I was upset.

I didn't notice that Elaine and the Doctor had entered the room until I felt the Doctor's gentle hand on my shoulder. I stood up beside him and Scruff stood up too, laying his front paws on the Doctor's shoulders. It was his way of greeting new people. "Hello Scruff, I'm the Doctor" he greeted, petting Scruff's soft, grey coat.

I looked at Elaine and remembered that she wasn't the only person I wanted to see. "Where are the others?" I asked her, wondering where David (my father), Liam (my brother) and Amelia (my sister) had gotten to. "Your father and Liam are at the pub, they should be back soon and Amelia is at her friend's house" she replied.

Just as she said this, Liam and David walked in, they were shocked, but not as shocked as Elaine. "Where did you go?" Liam asked me. I looked up at the Doctor and he nodded. "You should sit down, it's going to be a long story" I told them as the Doctor and I sat down, I saw Elaine frown when the Doctor wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Let me get this straight," David said after I told them all about Gallifrey and Time Lords and how I was a Time Lord from Gallifrey, "so you're actually an alien from another planet which you thought was destroyed. But then this alien fella pops up and tells you that it isn't destroyed so you just go of with him?" "Pretty much, yeah" I replied casually. "But how could you have stayed there for 5 years if you were only gone for a week?" Liam asked. "Time travel!" The Doctor said before I could say anything. 

They all stared at him like he was mad or something, "what are you on about?" David asked him in his thick, Irish accent. "Time is usually viewed as a strict progression fron cause to effect but from a non-linear, non-subjective point of view, it's a big ball of wibbly, wobbly,  timey, wimey stuff" the Doctor told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What he means is that we're able to travel backwards or forwards in time, to wherever we want to go," I explained, "the Doctor has this ship called the TARDIS, it's a time machine and we can go wherever we want." "So, a week ago you were 20 and now you're 25?" Liam asked. "I'm actually 879, a week ago I was 874." I replied.

It was my turn to be stared at as if I was crazy. The silence was so awkward. Luckily David broke the silence "I guess we owe you 5 years worth of presents" he joked. We all laughed with him. That's what I loved about David, he could always make a serious moment less serious.

"What you do owe is your permission actually. Ava and I are getting married and I know you're not her biological father but your permission would be appreciated" the Doctor told him. I looked at David hopefully, there were a mixture of emotions on his face; confusion, thoughtfulness and joy. I knew what his answer would be, and it made me happy.

"Well...uhhh... I never expected this to happen," he muttered, "my alien daughter's boyfriend asking my permission to let him marry her, who woulda thought of that?" He paused for a moment, as if he was wondering how to put his thoughts into words. "Of course you have my permission to marry her," he said with a full blown grin on his face, "if she's happy then I'm happy."I stood up and walked over to him "thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said, hugging him. Elaine and Liam took their turns congratulating us. Even Scruff congratulated us, "congratulations Doctor and Helper, may you be happy for the rest of your long lives." To the others it would seem like he was barking, but the Doctor and I knew what he was actually saying. "Thank you Scruff" I whispered while I leaned down to pet him.

10 minutes later, when our conversations had turned into meaningless chatter, Amelia walked into the room. I noticed that she was a bit off, like she was focusing on something else even though she was looking at me, and so did the Doctor. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged and returned to looking at Amelia. "Hello Amelia, it's been a while" I greeted while standing up. "Who is he?" She asked, looking at the Doctor. "This is the Doctor" I said, looking at him and then at her. "Hello Amelia, it's lovely to meet you" the Doctor greeted, standing up and holding out his hand for her to shake, but she never shook it. "Doctor..." she muttered as if she heard his name before, suddenly she looked at him with a scared expression on her face, "I've heard of you before, Doctor, I know what you've done, they told me about you." She then turned to me, "you shouldn't have come back, you're only endangering us more, you should've stayed on Gallifrey!" She shouted before storming out of the house. 

Another moment of silence passed, "I think we better go" the Doctor suggested, "yeah, we should" I agreed, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. "Please stay for a while, you don't need to leave so soon" Elaine pleaded. "We'll be back tomorrow," I assured her, "just call Amelia and tell her that we're gone, wouldn't want her staying outside all night. We'll see you tomorrow."

I breathed in the cool air as I walked outside, it was already nighttime. "How did she know about me? Who are 'they'?" The Doctor asked as we made our way to the TARDIS, "to be honest, I have no clue" I replied, I was confused, very confused.  "Well luckily for us, I managed to scan her with the screwdriver when she walked in and it said that she came in contact with another alien lifeform earlier today, remember how Elaine said a while ago that Amelia was in her friend's house? Maybe this 'friend' of hers is an alien." The Doctor told me. "Well we'll have to find out tomorrow 'cuz I just wanna sleep right now" I yawned. I didn't realize how tired I was until I stumbled into the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Time to chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the Helper find out who told Amelia about the Doctor and Gallifrey and the surprise hits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter earlier than I expected and decided to put it up now. Try and find the Sherlock reference I added. Enjoy!

The gentle humming of the TARDIS had woken me up,  I looked at the Doctor, he was snoring softly, his mouth hanging open slightly. I smiled, he looked so young and carefree when he was sleeping. My senses had told me it was still early, so I decided to stay in bed a while longer and just think about random things, besides, the Doctor had me in a tight but comfortable grip that was hard to pry open.  

Half an hour later, the Doctor woke up, "mornin' " he groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "Good morning sleepy head " I replied, kissing him on the lips. "This is the first time in a long while since I slept in the TARDIS," I stated, "I've forgotten how good it is." "Yeah, me too" he agreed. Suddenly, he rolled on top of me, "what are you doing?" I asked him, "what we normally do " he replied playfully, pressing his lips to mine. I tangled my hands in his messy hair, holding him closer to me. 

His hand trailed down my side, to my hip, I realized that I fell asleep in the clothes I wore yesterday. His hand slipped underneath my shirt, I moved my hands from the Doctor's hair and unbuttoned it, throwing it to the side. He sat up, taking off the shirt that he usually wore in bed. He bent down, his hands reached behind my back, unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side too.  The cool air brushed against my breasts. 

He trailed a line of kisses from my collarbone to my waist and back up again. My hands felt his firm chest and then the scar on his shoulder which he had received so many years ago. He then took off the rest of my clothes and his and paused to look at me as if trying to memorize what he saw. He bent down, kissing my lips, "you ready? " He asked, I nodded, my eyes trailed down to his already erect length barely brushing my entrance. I looked back up at him and smiled.

I moaned as he entered me and so did he, it felt fantastic, as it always did. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust to him inside me before increasing his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to let him get deeper inside me. He moaned and bit lightly on my collarbone, that was definitely going to leave a mark, but I didn't care, I was too focused on the pleasure that was building up inside me. "Oh Doctor " I moaned, I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips against his, silencing my moans as I came. 

A few minutes later, he came too. He pulled himself out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. We spent a few minutes listening to each other's breathing slow down. "I think we should get ready" the Doctor said, breaking the silence. "We should" I agreed, standing up and stretching, I was a bit stiff. The Doctor stood up beside me and kissed me softly.

An hour later, we were washed and ready to go. I looked at my watch, it was 9 a.m. I figured everyone should be awake by now, they were all early risers.

I smelt sausages and eggs baking as I entered the kitchen, "We're in here" I heard Elaine call from the kitchen. I swallowed nervously, half of me hoping that Amelia would be there and the other half hoping she wouldn't be there. As the Doctor and I entered the kitchen, I saw her sitting at the table,  she looked a bit ashamed of herself, I guess Elaine gave her a good talking to. But she smiled politely at us as we sat down. "Your father's at work and Liam's taking Scruff for a walk" Elaine told me as she set two plates brimming with food in front of the Doctor and I. The Doctor stared at the plate with wide, happy eyes. Although the sound was faint, I could hear his stomach growling. I smiled, seems like our morning exercise made him a bit hungry. 

"How did you know we were Time Lords?" The Doctor asked Amelia after he swallowed a few forkfuls of food. She looked at him nervously, it looked like she was a bit intimidated by him. "Ummm... I guessed" she said. The Doctor snorted, "no you didn't, you said that 'they' told you, who are 'they'?" He asked calmly. She looked over at Elaine, as if she didn't want to say anything in front of her mother. Elaine sat down at the table, a determined look on her face "whatever you can say to them, you can say to me " she told her.

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could come out of her mouth, Liam and Scruff walked in. "You wouldn't believe what I just saw," Liam said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen, "a Blue Police Box, looked like it was from the 60's! It was just sitting there on the little field down the road." Scruff looked at the Doctor, "it's yours, isn't it?" He asked, the Doctor nodded. "It's mine actually," he told Liam, "what you saw was the TARDIS, a Time And Relative Dimension In Space, a time machine basically. It's what we used to get from Gallifrey to here." "It's so small!" Liam exclaimed. "It's bigger on the inside" the Doctor replied, grinning, he loved saying that. 

I turned my attention back to Amelia "who told you about us?" I asked her. "No-one" she replied. "We know you came in contact with other aliens yesterday, before you met us, would you care to explain who?" The Doctor asked her, his brown eyes locking her blue ones in an observing gaze. She froze under his stare, "My...my friend, she told me about you" she stuttered, "at first I thought she was going crazy, but then she mentioned you, Ava, she said that you'd come back later that day and that you'd bring danger with you. I asked her what kind of danger and she just said 'The Doctor'" she trailed off, as if she was too scared to continue. 

The Doctor looked at me, Amelia looked down at her hands immediately, as if she was relieved to be freed from his gaze. "Did your friend say what she was?" I asked her without looking away from the Doctor, "She was just a human" she replied. "Don't try and fool me Amelia, you know who I am, it doesn't work" I told her. "Tell me what she actually said" I demanded calmly, looking back at her, "ok fine" she muttered, she paused and fumbled with her hands. Finally she looked up at me and said "she told she was a Cyromorphonian." The Doctor looked astounded, "a Cyromorphonian from Cyromorphosis on Earth, it's very rare!"

I looked at Elaine and Liam, they both looked very confused "Cyromorphonians are a type of alien that can take on any shape they want, their main weapon is fire or fire - related things," I explained, "the last time Cyromorphonians were on Earth was about 600 years ago, when they tried to take it over, but we managed to defeat them, seems like a few are still bitter about it." "By 'we' you mean the Time Lords?" Elaine asked. I nodded. "Wait, you were on Earth 600 years ago?" Liam asked me, "of course I was," I replied, "I was captain of the guard." "Where on Earth was this war?" He asked, suddenly interested in what I had to say. "It was in America, a few decades before Columbus discovered it. We put a Perception Filter around us so nearby humans wouldn't notice us." He seemed to like the fact that I had fought in wars but I knew that his opinion would be changed if he had fought in one himself.  

"I'll see you later" Amelia said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked her. "To the shop" she replied. A look of panic flitted across her face. "I'll go with her" the Doctor said, standing up, "besides, I need some fresh air." A defeated look came on Amelia's face "ok then, we'll be back in a few minutes." The Doctor winked as he walked out, I knew that he actually went with her to keep an eye on her. 

I concentrated on eating my breakfast, I didn't have much of an appetite but I ate it anyway, it gave me something to do. When I was finished, I washed the plate and put it back in the cupboard. "You're very quiet" Scruff stated, "I'm just thinking" I replied, I completely forgot Liam and Elaine were in the room until Liam said "we didn't say anything." "I was talking to Scruff" I told him. "Don't be silly, dogs can't speak" he said, "they can't speak English but I can speak Dog" I told him. Liam stared at me, "prove it" he said. I smiled and looked at Scruff, who was sitting beside me. "Scruff if you can understand me, stand up and put your paws on my shoulders" I told him. Scruff stood up and placed his paws on my shoulders "you could've told me to take his food" he gumbled, "fine then, take his food" I laughed. Scruff barked and walked over to Liam's plate but Liam was too quick, "alright I believe you, but how come we can hear you speak English if you're actually speaking Dog? " he asked, snatching his plate and holding it out of Scruff's reach. "The TARDIS translates everything for you" I replied. Liam loved his food and would rarely share it with anyone. He wanted to join the army and that's why he would always go to the gym. Although I didn't approve of his choice of job, I didn't stop him from doing what he wanted to do, it was his choice, not mine.

At that moment, the Doctor walked in, with a large plastic bag full of drinks and chocolates and a big grin on his face. Amelia seemed happy enough too. "How did you pay for them if you don't have money?" I asked him, "Psychic paper" he replied proudly. He stuck his hand in the bag and took out a chocolate bar, "I got this for you because it's your favourite" he said, handing it to me. I smiled, it was the small things that he did as well as the big things that made me love him. "Thank you" I said, hugging him. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, "'I'll get that" the Doctor said, walking to it. I heard him open the door and say hello to whoever was outside but his words were cut short, I heard something, or someone fall to the floor. I was about to walk out of the kitchen and find out what fell but three tall men stormed in, they were all at least 6'3.

I looked at one of the men's eyes and immediately regretted the decision to do so. His eyes were orange, like fire. I knew what he was. "What did you do to the Doctor?" I demanded. He didn't say anything, instead, he hit me across the head with something hot and I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helper wakes up to a surprise, one that she never expected.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in a dark, stuffy room with my hands bound. The only light source was a tiny window. I looked around the room as my eyes adjusted, to my left was the Doctor, he was still unconscious, and to my right was Liam, Elaine and Scruff. I couldn't see Amelia anywhere.

Suddenly I was aware of the dull pain in my head. I winced as I felt the spot where it hurt the most. I crawled over to the Doctor, trying to ignore the pain. I searched in the pockets of his coat for his screwdriver. As soon as I got it, I pointed it awkwardly at the bonds, holding down the button until the bonds fell to the floor. When my hands were freed I shook his shoulder, "Doctor, wake up" I whispered. He didn't move at first but when I tried again, he moaned and opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness. "Where are we?" He groaned, sitting up, he was about to rub his eyes but then he realised his hands were bound. "I don't know where we are, " I replied, removing the bonds from his wrists and handing him his screwdriver, "but I do know what took us, they were Cyromorphonians, you only had to look at their eyes to know." The Doctor looked around the room at the others. "Amelia isn't here" he stated. "I don't think they'd want to hurt their little friend" I said, frowning.  Amelia would have a lot to answer for as soon as I got out of here. 

We heard the lock on the door click, both of us stood up as it opened and a person walked in. He was mainly submerged in darkness, if it wasn't for his burning orange eyes then we wouldn't know where in the room he was. "Those eyes must be a disadvantage,  can't really blend in with those, can you?" The Doctor said calmly. The person stepped out of the darkness and I gasped, it was Amelia! She wasn't so scared looking now. "For hundreds of years I have been looking for the two of you," she said, looking at the Doctor, "and now I have finally got you both, trapped here, no way of escaping. Bad decision wasn't it, coming back to Earth? You could've stayed on Gallifrey." 

While she was talking, I saw something move behind her, it was Scruff. The Doctor must've seen Scruff too because when I looked up at him, he was looking at Amelia with a raised eyebrow, "no way of escaping? We'll see about that" he said. All of a sudden, Scruff jumped on top of her, since he was a heavy dog, he was able to pin her down easily. I pinched the part of the skin at the back of her neck that made her go unconscious and, luckily, it worked. The Doctor handed me the ropes that had bound our hands earlier and I tied them around her wrists. I made sure the knots were tight. "She'll be unconscious for a few hours," I told them, standing up, "come on, we have to wake Liam and Elaine up."

We spent the next few minutes filling Liam and Elaine in about what happened after we woke them up and freed them from their bonds. They were both horrified when we told them about Amelia. "We have to get to the TARDIS" the Doctor said, standing up and walking towards the door. We stood up and followed him. 

Surprisingly, the place was empty, the other Cyromorphonians must've had another hideout. We wasted no time in finding a way out, which was pretty simple. The sun blinded my eyes as I stepped outside, a sharp, cool wind hit my face. " I know where we are," I said, "it's where Amelia and I always used to hang out during the summer, it's not far from the house actually. We just have to walk down the road a bit and then around the bend. We should be able to see the house and TARDIS as soon as we go around it." The Doctor grinned and walked over to me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me happily. He didn't care that the others were watching,  and neither did I. "I love you so much" he told me after he broke off the kiss. "Allons-y!" He shouted while he grabbed my hand and ran down the road. 

"What about David?" I asked the Doctor as we ran into the TARDIS, the others were busy gawking at the interior. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do right now" he replied, I nodded, we would have to bring the others to safety before looking for him. As the Doctor and I were circling the controls and setting the co-ordinates for Gallifrey, Liam looked at us and asked "where are we going?" "Gallifrey," I replied without looking at him, "hopefully, you'll be safe there." "Hopefully?" I could hear the fear in his voice, "these aliens can travel as well as us," the Doctor told him, "the sooner we get to Gallifrey, the better." 

A few seconds later, the TARDIS signalled our arrival on Gallifrey. We ran outside, it was only midday, I heard the others gasp behind me, the silver trees were shining under the second sun like fire. The wonderful mountains, taller than the ones on Earth, could be seen in the distance, their sight was welcoming, not intimidating. In front of us was the city of Gallifrey, surrounded in a glass dome. It was still being repaired,  but that didn't stop it from looking beautiful.

I felt a sharp pain in my side, at first I thought it was from running so much today but I realised as I fell to my hands and knees that it wasn't, "did you really think you could knock me out so easily? I pity you" I heard Amelia's voice say. My vision was blurred but I could make out the forms of the Doctor and Amelia as they stood in front of me, "what did you do to her?" He demanded, "nothing serious" she replied. I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me up, my eyes were biginning to focus again, the Doctor was standing in front of Amelia, a man held his arms behind him, two other men were holding Elaine and Liam the same way and another man was holding Scruff by the collar, despite his attempts to struggle free. The man's grip on my arm began to grow uncomfortable, it felt like he was burning it. I couldn't help but shout in pain, "don't you dare hurt her!" The Doctor shouted, his voice desperate. "Amelia, please, stop this. Whatever it is you want, I'm sure we can talk about it" I pleaded. For a second, I thought I saw a look of sadness flit across her face, but that was quickly replaced by a look of malice, "you and your people destroyed my family and friends" she growled. "I still feel guilty about it," I told her, "every night I have nightmares about that war, about how I killed without thinking, but you gave us no choice, why take over Earth when there were plenty of uninhabited planets around? If you took over the Earth then you would've changed the course of the universe." I looked at her for a moment before continuing, "do you want to know why you're default form looks like a human? It's because humans were your ancestors. For centuries, some of your ancestors socialised with humans and brought about the race of half-human, half-Cyromorphonian. You could've lived longer on the Earth in peace with the humans, but you grew too hungry for power, that's why we had to cut in."

She looked at me, disbelieving. I swallowed nervously, if she had any thought of forgiveness in her, now would've been a great time to use it. "Let her go" she ordered the man behind me, "thank you" I sighed, massaging my arm. "Don't you dare" I heard the Doctor warn, I rarely heard him so angry. I wondered why he sounded like that until I felt a cool blade against my neck. I suppose she wasn't expecting me to start laughing, what she didn't know was that I knew how to disarm people, and that was what made me laugh. Without warning, I spun around and grabbed the man's arm, he released the blade in surprise and I caught it by the handle, I twisted the man's arm behind his back and he fell to his knees. I held the blade near him, but not too close, of course I wasn't going to kill him, I wasn't the monster I used to be. "Remember one thing Amelia, I trained to be a soldier, that includes knowing how to disarm people" I warned her. The Doctor stared at me, his eyes pleading me not to hurt the person, I winked at him and then he smiled "that's my Helper" he said happily.

His smile was quickly wiped off his face as the blade scorched my hand, I released my grip on both the blade and the man and staggered back. I should've remembered it was a Cyromorphonian blade. The man quickly got up and picked up the blade. Before I could collect my thoughts, I felt another sharp pain in my side, this time I looked down and saw the blade lodged in my side, blood was staining my clothes. I looked up at the Doctor, his face was already streaked with tears, he was shouting for them to let him go and, surprisingly, they did. I saw them disappear as I swayed to the side, the Doctor quickly grabbed me, "don't go, please don't go" he sobbed. I looked at his face, tears welling in my own eyes, and smiled "I'm not human, Doctor, I'm a Time Lord." I thought he, of all people, didn't need reminding. He smiled even though the tears were falling out of his eyes. 

He stood me up properly and made sure I was steady before standing back. I looked at my hands, a gold light was beginning to shine around them. "What's happening?" I heard the others ask, "she's regenerating," the Doctor replied, "it's a Time Lord's way of avoiding death, the body repairs itself, but ends up looking different." He trailed off as the rest of me began to glow, I looked at Liam and Elaine and then at Scruff, they all looked surprised as the blade that was in me evaporated. I closed my eyes and let the rest of the regeneration take place. Wave after wave of energy passed through me. There were no words to describe what regenerating felt like.

I opened my eyes when the process was over and laughed as I saw the expressions on Liam's and Elaine's faces. I then looked at the Doctor, who was smiling. Yet in his eyes was an unspoken vow, a vow that I had yet to find out. Before I could say anything, the Doctor grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss, his lips were soft against mine, promising without words to never let me go and I was the same as I kissed him back. 

We broke away from the kiss as we heard footsteps running toward us, it was one of the guards. "Doctor, Helper, you must come with me," he said urgently, "there's a human inside the citadel who is seriously injured, he claims to know you and has requested for you to be here." The Doctor looked at me, "seems like we don't have to look for David" he said, grabbing my hand as we made our way to the city.


	5. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and a newly regenerated Helper ensure the safety of her family before taking care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish the chapter today as a little Paddy's Day gift, Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone :) If you have any advice or opinions on the story then you can either message me here or on my Tumblr profile (modernellf.tumblr.com) Enjoy :)

The others ran to keep up with the Doctor and I, I guess Elaine was out of breath since she wasn't asking questions. I felt better with Scruff trotting at my side. "What's the human's name?" I asked the soldier, realising that I now had a Scottish accent. "He didn't give us a name, he just said 'get the Doctor and Ava', who's Ava?" He asked me, opening the large double doors of the citadel. "That's me, Ava is my human name" I replied.

We slowed our pace slightly as we entered the citadel, it was where the guards usually stayed when on shift. It also had a little clinic there too. Liam and Elaine had finally caught up with us, but weren't asking questions yet. We travelled the rest of the way in silence, at least until another guard joined us, "you've changed since I last saw you, Helper" she stated, almost questioning. "You know what regeneration does to people" I replied, I was beginning to love the accent, this was, by far, my most favourite body. "What was the cause?" She questioned, "a Cyromorphonian stabbed her" the Doctor informed the soldier, his grip on my hand tightening. I could hear the guard gasp, it had been a while since any of the Time Lords had heard any news of the Cyromorphonians, of course the news of a Time Lord being stabbed by one would come as a surprise. 

"David!" Elaine cried out as we entered the clinic, she ran to the bed that David was lying on and took his hand, his clothes were torn and he had scratches all over his arms and a few on his face. At that moment, he was unconscious. " Be careful" the nurse cautioned Elaine, yet she didn't listen. As Liam, Scruff and Elaine were sitting beside David, I asked the nurse for a report on how he was doing, "he was pretty bad a while ago, but with enough rest and medicine, he'll heal in no time, some scars may remain though" she told me while looking at David. I thanked her and gestured to the Doctor and the two guards to come out with me to the corridor.

I closed the door softly as I left the room, the guards were looking at me curiously and so was the Doctor. I looked at the guard who joined us after we entered the citadel, "I need you to tell the other guards that they'll need to be on their guard, there may be some Cyromorphonians about," I instructed her, "if they ask why, tell them how I was stabbed by one." She nodded before turning around and walking in the direction we came. I turned to the other guard, "will you make sure these humans are well protected? And the dog too, we wouldn't want any of them to die." I asked him, he also nodded but instead went back into the room. 

As soon as we were alone, the Doctor pulled me into a hug, "how are you?" He asked. I sighed, taking in his wonderful scent before replying "tired and scared, to be honest, I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially after seeing David like that." The Doctor didn't say anything, he just held me closer to him.

A few minutes later, we entered the room, the others were still at David's side. "You must be hungry," I said, breaking the silence, "you should come with us and get some food, you can come back to David as soon as you're finished." At first, only Scruff and Liam walked over to me, Elaine was reluctant to go, but, eventually,  she did. We walked to the dining hall in silence, lunch was already laid out, there was even some left for Scruff in a nicely decorated dish. After a few mouthfuls of food, Liam seemed to cheer up, "has there ever been any other humans on Gallifrey?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Not that I know of, I think you're the first humans to ever step foot on this planet" I replied. He grinned, he seemed content with my answer.

This time Elaine spoke up, "tell us about the Time Lords." "The Time Lords are a race of aliens," I explained, "We're like humans in appearance, except we have two hearts and we're more advanced. Our name also explains what we are; the Lords of Time. We can travel anywhere in Time and Space." I paused, that's all I could think of saying. "Why are there so few of you? I thought there'd be plenty of people around in such a big city" she asked, I paused, trying to think of what words to say, "there are so few of us because of the Time War, it was a great war between us and the Daleks, which is another race of alien, a race so merciless and almost indestructible,  a race you would never want to meet. The Daleks managed to kill most of us, if it weren't for the Doctor, we would all be dead." I looked up at the Doctor and smiled, he smiled back and took my hand in his. We finished our meals in silence, this time it was a comfortable silence.

Liam and Elaine returned to the clinic to see David once they were finished their food but Scruff remained with the Doctor and I. "What you told Elaine about the Time War, that's not even half of what happened, is it?" He asked, I shook my head, "I don't think she should know the rest yet," I replied as we made our way through the corridors, "it's too sad and violent for her to know."

The warmth of the second sun greeted my face as we stepped outside, we began making our way to the city, to the tower in which the councils of the Time Lords were held.

The sound of the large doors opening echoed throughout the halls. The place looked so empty. Memories of my life before the Time War flashed through my head, this place used to be buzzing with the sound of voices, children would run in and out, some playing hide and seek and some would be getting scolded by their parents for leaving the parent's sight, so many people would bustle about on their daily business. Now, the place was cold, empty and dark.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming towards us, it was the Finder, a scientist that had survived the Time War. "You're back so soon" he stated, looking at me and then at the Doctor. His eyes widened as he noticed Scruff beside us, "a dog, a real dog from Earth is on Gallifrey. This is the first I've ever heard of" he grinned. As usual, Scruff stood up and leaned against the Finder, both showing off his height and greeting him. Hesitantly, the Finder layed his hand on Scruff's neck, feeling his soft, grey coat. "I'm the Finder" he greeted, smiling as if he was reintroducing himself to an old friend, "hello Finder, I'm Scruff" Scruff replied, placing his fore paws on the floor. "Where's the Leader?, we need to speak to him immediately" the Doctor asked, the Finder looked at him, "I'm afraid the Leader's not here right now," he replied, "he has gone to Arcadia and won't be back until tomorrow evening." The Doctor sighed, frustrated, "I guess we'll have to wait" he muttered. 

A moment of silence passed before the Finder spoke again "I was wondering," he said, looking at Scruff, "since you are the first dog on Gallifrey, maybe I could do some tests on you, nothing serious though, just some samples of your fur and maybe a blood test." I looked at them both, with my eyebrows raised, Scruff was a proud dog, and there was a very small chance that he would let anyone do something like this, but, surprisingly, he did. "Alright," he replied, he turned to the Doctor and I and said "I'll see you two in a few hours, I'm sure the Finder will give me directions." We waved goodbye before they turned around a corner and disappeared down a corridor which led to the labs. "The Finder is very happy" the Doctor laughed. I laughed along with him.

"What are we going to do until the Leader comes back?" I asked him after we stopped laughing. He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as we began walking again, finally, he replied "we could visit David after dinner. Other than that I don't know what to do." He paused, as if he just remembered something. Suddenly, a mischievous smile came across his face, "there is one thing we could do" he said, standing closer to me. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. I raised an eyebrow at him, "oh, like what?" I smiled, I already knew what he was implying. He lifted his right hand and brushed it against my cheek, he leaned his head in closer and pressed his lips to mine. He deepened the kiss as his hand grabbed the nape of my neck. I would've wrapped my arms around his neck if it weren't for the sound of people calling our names. The Doctor growled as the voices grew louder, I laughed as I broke the kiss "don't worry," I whispered in his ear "we can pick up where we left off later on."

Liam appeared around the corner as I took a step back from the Doctor, he looked like he was out of breath "David just woke up, he wants to see you." He said, looking at me. I nodded and followed him down the corridor, outside the tower and back to the citadel.

Within a few minutes, we were back at the clinic in the citadel, and sure enough, David was sitting on his bed with a cup in his hand. He looked better now tham he did a while ago, I suppose the medicine was kicking in. He smiled as we entered the room, but winced quickly afterwards because of the scratches on his face. "Hello" he greeted, "hello again David, I take it Elaine told you about my regeneration?" I asked, looking at Elaine, who was holding his hand, he nodded. 

Since no one said anything else, the Doctor decided to speak up,"can you remember who did this to you?" He asked, looking David in the eyes seriously. David looked down at his hand that was held in Elaine's, his eyes showing that he was trying to remember something, finally he said "I...I remember I was walking to work and then... I don't know, but I think I remember someone grabbed me. Suddenly, there was a whole load of smoke around me and... I must've fallen unconscious because I woke up outside, surrounded by a load of people. They... they all had orange eyes. I was lying on the ground, one of the men had his boot on my chest, to keep me on the ground. Then someone knelt down, and when I looked at the person, it...it was Amelia. She said something about killing the Helper, for revenge, I think. That's all I remember" he trailed off. The Doctor looked at me and then at Elaine, "have you told him about what happened to us on Earth?" He asked, she nodded.

We decided to change the subject to a happier one, which led us to talking about all the different planets that the Doctor and I have been to and all the funny things that happened. We didn't even notice how many hours had passed until I looked at the Gallifreyan clock on the wall, it was 11 p.m! "We better get going, you need your rest" I said to David as the Doctor and I stood up, I then turned to Liam and Elaine, "there's some bedrooms for the both of you not far from here, just ask one of the guards and they'll tell you where they are, goodnight."

I heard the door close as the Doctor followed me out, we walked to the TARDIS in silence but as soon as we walked inside, the Doctor grabbed my waist and spun me around "not here Doctor" I laughed. He grinned, picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, his pace impatient. He threw me gently onto the bed and was on top of me immediately, supporting his weight with his arms. "Now, where were we?" He asked playfully before once again pressing his lips against mine. 

This kiss was more lustful and hungry than the previous one, I suppose the waiting wasn't great for him, like it wasn't great for me, I kept thinking abought him so many times during the past few hours. I was glad that we were finally alone. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him press his lips against my jaw, he moved up to my earlobe, which he lightly grazed, making me shiver with delight. His hands trailed down my sides to my hips, and then underneath the now stained shirt I was wearing. I moved my hands to my shirt and began unbuttoning it. The Doctor sat up and slid the shirt of my arms and threw it to the floor. He reached his hands underneath my back and unclasped my bra, which he also threw to the floor. His mouth immediately went to my left breast, while his left hand kneaded my right one.

Without warning, he sat up. The cool air blew across my chest and made me shiver. His hands gripped the top of my jeans and, with that breathtaking cheeky smile of his, he pulled them off my legs, along with my underwear. Now he was the only fully clothed person in the room. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, while wrapping my legs around his waist. Taking advantage of the slight bit of control over him I had, I rolled over so he was on his back. I laughed at the look of surprise on his face. I slid his suit jacket off and threw it aside. My hands trailed over his chest, and began unbuttoning his shirt, which I then threw aside. I trailed a line of kisses from his shoulder to his jaw.

Meanwhile, he kicked off his shoes and awkwardly took off the rest of his clothes. I could feel his already hard length pressing against my thigh. I held his hips down on the bed so he couldn't move, this obviously frustrated him. "Patience, my dear Time Lord" I whispered in his ear. He growled in reply and  
lightly bit down on my shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to him. He moved his mouth to mine again, his tongue tracing my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I gladly gave. His tongue explored my mouth, whatever thoughts I was having at that moment were suddenly gone.

I was so lost in the kiss that I wasn't expecting him to turn me around so that he was on top, pinning me down with his weight. I broke the kiss and gasped at the unexpected movement. He grinned and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head, "not fair" I groaned. "I don't have to be" he laughed. He smirked at me, and with no indication of doing so, he entered himself inside me. He paused, letting me adjust, before increasing his speed. I moaned his name so much that I lost count. All coherent thought was beginning to leave my head as I got closer to my climax.

The Doctor must've been getting close to his climax too because he moaned and rested his head in the crook of my neck, increasing his pace even more. "I'm close," he breathed, "so, very close." I tried to speak, but soon gave up the effort, instead, I wrapped my legs around his waist to drive him deeper, since my hands were trapped under his.

He returned his mouth to mine as we came, I felt him empty himself inside me, to be honest it wasn't that uncomfortable. As soon as he released my hands, I tangled them in his already messy hair, and just held him there like I couldn't hold him any closer. He took himself out of me and lay beside me, pulling the covers over us to keep us warm. "I love you" he mumbled, pulling me into his arms. "I love you too" I replied as I fell into a warm, comfortable sleep.


	6. Choose your leaders carefully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the Helper seek help from the Leader, a fellow Time Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the previous chapter, I was quite busy. As always, I'll appreciate any opinions or advice you have for me. You could also follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com if you want me to write any fanfics for you, I'd be happy to do so :)

I opened my eyes slightly, for a moment I forgot where I was until I saw the Doctor lying beside me. He was awake and seemed to be in a world of his own. "Mornin'" I grumbled. He looked down at me, a smile spread across his face, "good morning sleepy head, how are you?" He kissed my forehead "hungry" I replied. He chuckled and got out of bed, pulling me with him, "what time is it?" I asked as we put on our clothes, "it's 6 a.m. the Leader should be back by now. I'd say he'll have some news for us as we do for him" the Doctor replied, suddenly in a rush.

We hurried back to the tower in the centre of Gallifrey, I now remembered it's name: Annan Círban, which meant 'Time Haven'. The name was inspired by a brilliant human known as J.R.R. Tolkien. He wrote of a world like yet unlike Earth, one full of Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves and many other races. Little did he know the world he wrote of was real (I may or may not have convinced him into writing it.) I smiled at the memories of Valinor, of the friends I made there. Since I'm a Time Lord, I didn't wither as quick as humans, this I learned from Manwë, one of the Valar. He was also the king of Arda and a very good friend of the Doctor and I. I wished we could bring the others to Valinor, but since they were humans, they were more likely to meet their ends quicker than they would wish.

We rushed up the endless flights of stairs, and finally to the council chamber. I looked around me, it was a very large room but the gold and red colours seemed to make it look a bit smaller. There was a large table in the middle of the room, and, sure enough, the Leader was standing opposite us, poring over some sort of blue print or map. He looked up as the door closed and smiled as he saw us standing there. The smile was quickly wiped off his face when he saw the Doctor's serious expression "what happened?" He asked, he already knew something was wrong. "Cyromorphonians," I told him, "they attacked us on Earth and also when we arrived here." The Leader stood up slowly and then sat on the table, "Cyromorphonians, are you sure? They were supposed to be all wiped out." "Looks like a few of them survived" the Doctor said calmly. I sort of felt sorry for the Leader, he had more reason than us to hate the Cyromorphonians, they killed his wife and his daughter with no mercy at all, there wasn't even any time for them to regenerate.

The Leader stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up at us, with a sad smile on his face "we'll have to increase the security on all the cities. You're in luck too, more Time Lords have come out of hiding, at least 200. More of us have survived the Time War than we knew. Every month we are finding more and more Time Lords spread across the universe, it'll take a while to find everyone, but we'll get it done." I smiled, it made me happy to find that more of us had survived. "There's something else you want to tell me, isn't there?" He asked the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, "there are some humans in the citadel, a dog too, we brought them to Gallifrey because the Earth isn't safe for them right now, one of them is actually seriously injured. We think you should see them." The Leader stood up "lead the way" he said before we walked out the door.

David looked up as we entered the room. Confusion flitted across his face as he saw the Leader beside us. Scruff and Elaine were there too, but they were both asleep. "David, this is the Leader, he's mainly in charge of the security of this city." I introduced. The Leader sat down in the empty seat beside David, his voice was solemn as he spoke "David, can you tell me what happened to you when you got attacked?" David looked at him, yet his eyes seemed focused on something else, on the past. "I was walking to my job on Earth when someone came up behind me and grabbed me. Smoke surrounded me and I went unconscious. Then I woke up outside, there were some people standing around me, one of the them had his foot on top of me to stop me from getting up. They all had orange eyes. One of the people was my daughter, Amelia. She said she wanted to kill the Helper, to get revenge for her people. I can't remember much else" His eyes focused back on the Leader, the Leader looked at us, "we'll have to be on our guard then. For all we know, they could be walking among us right now." He rose from the chair and walked to the door, "Doctor, can you get the TARDIS and transport it a little closer to the city?" He asked the Doctor, the Doctor nodded. The Leader then looked at me "Helper, come with me please, we need to talk" I nodded and followed him out the door.

"Did you notice anything strange while on Earth?" The Leader asked me after a few minutes of walking in  
silence. I nodded, "yes, I noticed that Amelia, who David mentioned, was acting strange. When she heard the Doctor's name for the first time, she just flipped, she said that she heard that name before. She also knew about us being on Gallifrey. " The Leader looked at me, "why did you go to Earth?" "I wanted to see my family, to see if they were okay, and, to be honest, I missed them" I replied. "Why bring them to Gallifrey?" He asked. I frowned "like we said before, to keep them safe." The Leader stopped walking, "that's not what I meant," he said, "bringing them here will only put Gallifrey and it's people in danger." 

Suddenly, I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall, the look of surprise on his face was priceless. "If my family is in danger then I will bring them wherever the fuck I want," I growled, "Gallifrey is the safest place I know of, I'd rather see them live in peace on Gallifrey than die by the hands of Cyromorphonians on Earth. Is that too much to ask for?" He grabbed the wrist that held his shirt gently, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said, "I don't know what I was thinking." With that, he gently pried my hand off his shirt, he paused and, without warning, pressed his lips against mine. Before I could register what was going on, he turned us around and pushed me against the wall, but when I did, I pushed him back with all the force I could muster. I broke my hand from his grasp and slapped him across the face with it. He stumbled back from the force of it, he must've forgotten how strong I actually was. "What do you think you're doing? Did you really think I would want to kiss anyone other than the Doctor? I love him and I'll never give him up for anyone else!" I shouted before walking back the way we came, leaving him standing alone in the corridor. 

Little did I know that he smirked and rubbed his cheek as he watched me walk down the corridor, his eyes flashed orange as he turned around and walked the opposite way.


	7. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helper can't understand why her best friend has kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all there'll be some smut in this chapter. Opinions and advice will be appreciated. You can also follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com to let me know what fics you'd like me to write. Enjoy! :)

Countless thoughts rushed through my head as I stormed down the corridor. The feeling of the Leader's lips still burned on mine, and I hated it. He was always like a brother to me, nothing more, nothing less. We grew up together, 800+ years. He was the first person to know about my feelings for the Doctor and he was the one who told me to go and get him before anyone else did. I never expected him to act this way.

I stopped, something snapped me out of my thoughts and then I realised what did; the corridors were usually very cold, now they were warm. I shook my head and began walking again, I was just imagining things. I walked on for a few minutes in silence, with no particular destination in mind. I stopped again, it wasn't the warmth that made me stop, it was the noise of a muffled voice. I looked around me, there was only one room on this corridor, and the noises seemed to be coming from there. I approached the door and opened it slowly. The room was dark but not too dark. I thanked the stars that I had good eyesight. 

I focused my eyes on the source of the noises and they widened at what they saw; there was the Leader, tied up in the middle of the room, with some pretty bad bruises and cuts on his face and arms. I ran over to him immediately and untied the scarf that was around his mouth. "Holy shit, what happened to you, who did this?" I asked him frantically, although the answer was becoming obvious. "Cyro... cyromorph...morphonians" he managed to cough out. He was beginning to suffocate in the heat of this room. "It's okay, you'll be okay, can you stand?" I asked as I untied his bonds. I wrapped my arm around his waist and slowly helped him to stand up. He stumbled at first but I held on to him as much as I could, all the while muttering "it's okay, you'll be okay."

We had barely made out to the corridor when we heard footsteps running up behind us, it was the guard that greeted us in the citadel, the Protector, I think her name was. She gasped when she saw how bad the Leader was "what happened to him?" She asked, hoisting his other arm around her shoulder, "Cyromorphonians," I replied, "I found him tied up in the room, but there's something else too; one of them took his form because I was talking to him just a few minutes beforehand near the council chambers." "Stop... please stop" the Leader groaned. We stopped and gently sat him on the ground, it broke my hearts to see him in so much pain. He looked terrible: there was a long cut going down one of his prominent cheekbones, there were bruises forming on his face, his clothes were torn and there were many cuts on his arms, hands and legs.

I looked to the Protector, "go get some help now, if the Doctor's there then tell him to come to." She nodded and stood up, then ran down the corridor. I looked back at the Leader, who's breathing was now ragged, he must've gotten a terrible beating. I now understood everything that happened earlier on, I knew the real Leader would never act like that. The whole time there was a Cyromorphonian right under our nose, we should've been more careful. "You'll be okay Lee, I promise, you will" I whispered, brushing his black hair away from his eyes. He turned his head slightly into my hand and tried to smile when he heard me use his nickname. He turned his head back to face me, his steel blue eyes meeting my light green ones, "do you remember the time when we were children, when we played hide and seek nearly every day, the whole city was full of hiding spots?," he asked weakly, I smiled to let him know I did, he took a deep breath before continuing, "do you also remember that time we pretended to be the defenders of the universe, always killing the bad guys? We were so naive then, if ten year old us knew what the bad guys were actually like, then we'd be terrified." I smiled, "and now we are the real defenders of the universe, there's no time to play now." He laughed, but then groaned when the effort hurt his ribs.

I turned my head as the sound of multiple footsteps approached my ears; the Protector, Doctor and some other guards had finally arrived. The Doctor knelt down beside me, examining the Leader, who was now unconscious. "Please tell me he's going to be okay" I begged him, my voice breaking. The Doctor nodded but didn't say anything. Knowing that there was nothing else I could do, I stood up and gave the others space to get the Leader to the citadel.

                    * * *

The tick of the clock and the sound of my breathing and the Leader's were the only sounds that occupied the otherwise silent room, at least until someone else entered the room. The person sat down in the chair beside me. I didn't even have to look at them to know it was the Doctor. He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly before saying "he'll be okay, he's a fast healer." I squeezed his hand back, "I suppose I'm acting like this because I never expected him, of all people, to get hurt. When I saw him in pain a while ago, it broke my hearts. It felt a lot worse since he's like a brother to me. He's basically the only sort of sibling who's a Time Lord that I have left since the others died in the Time War. I'm not prepared to lose him." At this, the Doctor pulled me into a comforting hug, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close. A few minutes later, the Doctor spoke, "come on, let's go eat." He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the chair.

We sat at the same table as the others, their happy mood cheered me up a bit. David was well enough now to walk around with the help of either a person or a pair of crutches. I was glad to see them all so light hearted. There was only silence when we were eating. 

"Ava, didn't you say before you were captain of the guard?" Liam asked me as soon as he was finished, I nodded and he continued, "would humans be allowed to join?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I suppose so, they just have to be trained properly. A Gallifreyan army is much more tougher than a human army. The soldiers would have to learn how to defeat other alien races, and these aliens aren't like humans, they're much more dangerous. If you were to become a soldier of the Gallifreyan army, then you'd have to train a lot more than you would on Earth," I paused before asking "do you want to join it?" I was hoping the answer would be no, but the look on his face told me that the answer was the opposite. "Actually, yea. Everything seems much more interesting here, especially the military.  I was reading some of the history books in the library and it explained a good bit about all the things that ye have fought for. I know I'm not from Gallifrey, but it would be an honour to fight for the planet and it's people" he replied. "You do know you will have to stay on Gallifrey for the rest of your time?" I warned him, he nodded "there is nothing for me on Earth, I'm not in a relationship, I don't have children and I don't have a job. This is a whole different planet, if I go back to Earth, I'll only be wishing I was here again." I sighed, "it's your choice what you want to do, not mine, no matter how much I disapprove of it. If you want to become a soldier in the Gallifreyan army, so be it, I'll help you in any way I can. You'll have to start training first thing tomorrow morning though." He grinned, "I look forward to it."

As soon as Liam had finished talking, a nurse approached us, she looked at me while saying "captain, the Leader has woken up, he wants to see you." I stood up "I'll see you all tomorrow" I told the others, since I would most likely be spending most of the evening with the Leader. I turned around and followed the nurse out of the dining hall, the Doctor was at my side in an instant. "How long has he been awake for?" I asked the nurse, "5 minutes" she replied, we spent the rest of the journey in silence.

The Leader looked up as soon as we entered the room, I literally ran to his bedside, "it's good to see you awake Lee" I greeted with a smile on my face. "And it's good to see you smiling" he laughed, "new face huh? It's suits you, and so does the accent." I laughed along with him. He looked at the Doctor, who was also smiling, "hello Doctor, you look well." "Hello Leader, I wish I could say the same for you." We all laughed again. "So, what caused this regeneration? Did you trip over a brick?" He asked me as soon as he stopped laughing, I shook my head "like that would ever happen. A Cyromorphonian stabbed me, just outside the gates of the city, it's a long story." He frowned, "I have time," he replied, "tell me it." And so, I launched into a long story about all that had happened over the past few days with Amelia and the others. 

We never even noticed the time passing by until the head nurse came into the room, "I'm sorry captain but you'll need to leave, it's getting quite late and the Leader needs his rest. You too Doctor" she said sternly. I nodded to her, "okay, we'll leave, just give us a minute." I turned to the Leader and smiled "she's right, you need your rest. We'll see you tomorrow." I heard him say goodnight to us as we walked out the door.

I walked back to the TARDIS with a light heart, I was so glad he was okay, in fact I was glad everyone was okay. The Doctor seemed to sense my cheerfulness because he chuckled, "you're happy" he stated as he opened the door of the TARDIS. I smiled at him "of course I am, everyone's finally okay." He stepped closer to me and laid his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I suppose you feel like celebrating" he said. I nodded, catching the meaning of his words. His gorgeous, breathtaking smile spread across his face as he leant down and pressed his lips to mine. One of his arms wrapped around my waist before lifting me up. He carried me to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. 

Without warning, he let me fall on the bed. He laughed at the look of surprise on my face. He began to take off his clothes and I did the same with mine. He lay down on top of me and kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and mustered all the strength I had to roll us over so that I was on top. This time, I was the one laughing at the look of surprise on his face. "I don't intend on wasting time tonight, my dear Time Lord" I told him as I guided his already hardened member to my entrance. We both moaned as I sank slowly down on it. His hips thrust up involuntarily as I rolled mine. His hands trailed all over my body. I looked at him; his eyes were closed and his head thrown back, exposing his neck. My name was leaving his mouth in an endless stream. It sounded like music whenever he said it. 

I took my chance with his neck being exposed and leaned down to leave my mark on it. He gasped when he felt my lips against his neck. Suddenly, he moved me backwards so that he was now on top of me and increased the speed of his thrusts. I could tell he was close, as was I. He kissed me once more, his teeth nipping at my lower lip. His mouth silence my moans as I came. He also came a few thrusts later. He rested his forehead against mine as we both came back to our senses. He pulled himself out of me and lay at my side while pulling the blanket over us to keep us warm. I snuggled against his chest, sleep now calling me to it's comfortable embrace. I felt him kiss my forehead as I drifted off.


End file.
